


take you to the promised land

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, she told him not to hold her hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you to the promised land

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: lyrics  
> Prompt: Star Wars, Rey/Finn, If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
> I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

"It's funny." 

"What is?" Because funny is the last thing on Finn's mind right now and he'd been kinda hoping that it was the last thing on Rey's mind too. After all, this is the first moment they've had to themselves since they helped save the galaxy - ok, since he helped her actually save the galaxy - and being as they're pressed together chest to chest, her back against the steel bulk of the corridor, he'd been hoping for a different mood entirely.  

"This." Rey holds up one pair of their joined hands, stares at it with a slightly dazed expression in her eyes. That's a new look, Finn thinks. He likes it. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

He could never forget. "When you knocked me on my ass on Jakku?" In more ways than one, he thinks, but that doesn't need to be said aloud. She already knows. "Or when we had to run for our lives from the First Order?"

Her eyes move to lock with his and her smile is softer now. That's new too. "I kept on telling you not to hold my hand," she reminds him. "And now... now I can't imagine you not doing that." 

Finn thinks his smile might just match hers and he squeezes her hands tightly. "Well, it's a good job you don't have to, then." His voice sounds more gruff than it usually does and Rey's cheeks aren't usually that pink. "You and me, Rey... to the end." 

The fact that it could have been the end any number of times isn't lost on him, and maybe not on her either because she nods once and then, in an act that is  mutually unspoken, they find better things to do than talk. 

Turns out it's everything Finn hoped for, and more. 


End file.
